


Wishes and Rainbows

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony follows his gut and lives are changed forever....I wanted to repost this due to some of the similarities I noticed by reading a spoiler page





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story before I shut down my private website, I wanted to get it posted tonight before the new episode.

Palmer leaned over the railing, his eyes focused on the squad room and his friend. NCIS had started drug overdose training for their agents, the opioid epidemic had been running rampant amongst the military, along with an increased number of domestic abuse cases.

“Dr. Palmer?” Vance called softly as he walked upon the medical examiner. “Everything ok?”

 

“Fine, Sir.” Palmer sighed as he continued his vigil.

 

“How about you talk to me as Leon and not the Director of NCIS,” Vance moved so Palmer would step away from the railing, he didn’t want to risk anything they said being overheard by the agents below.

 

“Tony’s been quiet since the training,” Palmer sighed. “I know there are abuse issues from his childhood. The Senior, that we have come to know, isn’t the one that Tony grew up with.” Palmer turned to check on his friend. “I don’t know what’s processing through is head right now, but I am worried.”

 

“Want me to talk to him?” Vance questioned, he too was now growing concerned.

 

“He’s calling me,” Palmer pointed to his phone. “Let me take this, if you don’t mind waiting a minute.”

 

“Hey Tony,” Palmer said softly. “I was just going to the upstairs break room; my blood sugar is dropping, and I need a snack. I’ll meet you downstairs, I’m on my way now.”

 

“I, often, forget that you are diabetic,” Vance quietly. “What’s that about?”

 

“He wants me to look at pictures from the case, two days ago.” Palmer pushed the button for the elevator. “The one in the abandoned office building. Why don’t you bring Agent Gibbs and listen in?”

 

“We’re right behind you,” Gibbs whispered. “Overheard him, couldn’t figure out why he is coming to you and not me.”

 

“Depending on what it is,” Palmer sighed. “I am easier to approach.”

 

Palmer made his way into autopsy with Vance and Gibbs on his heels, watching as they took a position in the storage room, he waited for Tony to arrive.

 

“Here’s some juice and a pack of the good crackers from the vending machine,” Tony shrugged. “Figured you’d come right back instead of getting what you needed, looks like I know you very well.”

 

“You do,” Palmer smiled. “You’re a good friend, Tony.” Opening the crackers, Palmer munched quietly on the snack while drinking the juice as he watched Tony line up crime scene photos on a nearby table.”

 

“What do you see?” Tony snapped on an overhead light so Jimmy could see the pictures more clearly.

 

“Someone is living there,” Palmer picked up the photos one by one. “Tony, there’s a child living in that abandoned building.”

 

“I think so too,” Tony sighed. “This picture with the teddy bear, it flashed in my dreams last night. I even got up and went over there, but it was too dark to see anything.”

 

“You should go to Agent Gibbs with this,” Palmer looked almost panicked, there was a child living in an abandoned building, that might need their help. “I don’t see anything that indicates more than one person is living there. Unless that is for an adult and the child that owns the bear is sleeping on those rags in the corner.”

 

“If that is a child,” Tony sighed. “He or she may have witnessed something, something that could put their life in danger.”

 

“Do you want me to go with you? The part time M.E. is due in ten minutes, I will be free.” Palmer was struggling to not call Vance and Gibbs out to get them to back up his friend.

 

“I do,” Tony paused. “You’ve got a way with kids, they might need a doctor. I’m going to go find Gibbs, let him know I’m stepping out for a while.”

 

“Tell him where you are going, Tony.” Palmer put his hand on his friend’s arm. “I think that he may just surprise you. He trusts your gut, Very Special Agent DiNozzo. He really does.” 

 

“I don’t want the rest of the team involved in this,” Tony sighed. 

 

“Let’s go into my office,” Palmer pointed at the door on the far end. “See what I have in there that we could take with us, just in case someone needs some medical care. I’m here for you, Tony.”

 

“What do you want to do?” Vance whispered softly. 

 

“Check out those pictures, as soon as that door closes,” Gibbs pointed towards the table. As soon as the door leading to the office closed, Gibbs hurried to the table and picked up the picture that had been troubling his agent. “He’s right, Leon. I need to support him on this.”

 

“Palmer?” Gibbs yelled, making it seem as if he just arrived in Autopsy. 

 

“Agent Gibbs,” Palmer pretended to do his usual stammer. “What can I do for you, sir?”

 

“Looking for Tony,” Gibbs raised his chin and watched as Palmer stood aside. “What’s got your gut churning? You’ve been studying those pictures in the file from the case we just closed, what’s wrong?”

 

“Look at this picture,” Tony walked over to the table. “What do you see?”

 

Gibbs studied the picture hard, he needed to put forth the effort so that Tony didn’t catch on to the fact that he had been listening. Clicking on one of the table lamps, Gibbs pulled his glasses from his pocket. “A child?”

 

“I think so,” Tony sighed. “These are our pictures of the crime scene,” Tony pointed to the area in the corner. “There is a book and a stuffed animal. When we went back the next day to look for more clues into the identity of the murderer, these are the pictures we took. Stuffed animal, book and that blanket are missing. I checked, they weren’t collected as evidence. So when we went out with the body, someone was able to sneak in and remove prized possessions.”

 

“Let’s go,” Gibbs nodded towards the door as he pulled out his cell phone. “Jack, you want to go for a ride?”

 

“Boss?” Tony felt a little hurt. “Sloan?”

 

“In case it’s a young girl,” Gibbs said softly. “Protocol.”

 

“You’re right,” Tony nodded. “I wasn’t thinking. Palmer is coming too, he’s ..”

“On your six,” Palmer called. “Director Vance?”

 

“Overheard you call out Sloane,” Vance defended. “Thought I would like to go for a ride too.”

 

Tony quickly filled in Vance and Jack while Gibbs drove towards their rescue mission. He didn’t lose focus until Tony called out. “Boss, burgers, fries and milk shakes might be tempting.”

 

Turning into the closest burger joint, Jethro placed an ordered to feed everyone with extras to accommodate what they hoped to be the newest member of the group. 

 

Tony’s eyes searched the rooms as they walked through the abandoned building. With a variety of spots to move to, Tony as certain the youngster would still be within the confines of the building. 

 

“This looks like a great spot for a picnic,” Tony pointed to what appeared to be the old break room. Pulling around some chairs, Tony placed the food on the table, even putting it out in place for their guest.

 

“Jack,” Tony mumbled around the bite of his burger, his ears picking up on a noise in the hallway just seconds before Gibbs heard it. “Did you ever read the book Charlotte’s web?”

 

“It’s been a long time,” Jack caught on immediately. “Gibbs, you ever read it?”

 

“Can’t say that I have,” Jethro lied.

 

“You really should,” Tony sighed. “It’s the best story ever written. You see there was this girl, her name is Fern. She saves this little, runt of a pig from being put down by her father. She bottle feeds it, which would be so cool, and she loves this pig like it’s her baby. Soon, the pig, that she named….” Tony sighed deeply. “How can I remember Fern’s name, but not the name of the pig.”

 

“I recall it either,” Jack pretended to be deep in thought. “Well, pigs don’t make webs, so it’s not Charlotte.”

 

“Wilbur,” a soft voice called from the hallway. 

 

“That’s right!” Tony beamed. “The pig’s name is Wilbur. Well eventually, Wilbur must go live with Fern’s uncle because her father just will not feed him anymore. Where are my manners,” Tony turned towards the door. “I bought too much food, would you be interested in something to eat?”

 

Nodding, the small child eased her way towards the table, her eyes warily taking in the faces of strangers that were talking about her favorite book in the whole wide world.

 

Tony winked. “I’m Tony. These are my friends, that’s Gibbs, Leon, Jimmy and Jack. May I ask what your name is beautiful, princess?”

 

There was a glimmer of excitement in the eyes of the little girl as she placed her stuffed animal, blanket and book out of the way. This man brought her food and thought she was a beautiful princess. She couldn’t trust him to speak, every single time she trusted a stranger, she had been hurt. Timidly reaching for a french fry, the young child tried hard to get it to her mouth without dropping it because of her shaking.

Well, you don’t have to talk. I don’t blame you, see that guy over there with the glasses, you have to watch out for him.” Tony winked. “He has a way with the ladies, before you know it, you are laughing and you just can’t stop. Just so you know, I’m a stand up kind of guy and I find it a pleasure to meet you. This place has to get sort of cold at night, I was wondering if maybe we could help you find a warmer place to live.”

 

Shaking her head no, the little girl picked up the food from the table, wrapped it in her blanket and ran out of the room. She ran until she felt she was safe, making her way into an empty room she worked on the milkshake, the other food would be saved for later.

 

“That went well,” Vance sighed. “She’s a beautiful child, we need to find a way to get her to let us help her.” Standing, Vance moved to the door to go find her only to be stopped by Tony’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“Let her go, she’s been traumatized enough in her life.” Pausing, Tony peeked down the hallway, his ears picking up on a sound that told him his new little friend was safe.

 

“We can’t leave her here, Tony.” Gibbs sighed. “She’s just a little girl.”

 

“This is her home,” Tony watched the door. “We’re guests, let’s go ahead and go. Maybe we can come visit again sometime.” Tony allowed his voice to carry down the hallway, he wanted the little one to feel safe, to know that she was safe. “Princess, I am leaving my card on the table and some money. If you need anything, find a phone and call me; I will come.”

 

The group sat in the car, their hearts broken and conflicted. “We need to go get her,” Vance commented. “We can’t leave her here tonight; the temperatures are supposed to really drop.”

 

“Drive Gibbs,” Jack commented. “She’s watching us, I saw that blind move. We have to earn her trust, somehow. That precious baby, she’s been through a lifetime in her short life.”

 

Putting the car in gear, Jethro pulled out, his heart hurting. Silence filled the car as they made their way back to NCIS. Tony wasn’t going to just walk away, that was very clear to Jethro, he just didn’t know the plan. Watching his agent process his options, he wasn’t surprised when Tony exited the sedan and went to his car.

 

“You need me, you call me.” Gibbs called after him.

 

“Find Darcy,” Tony called over his shoulder. “I’ll let you know where we are going, when I figure it out.” Making his way into the closest store, Tony searched the clothing area until he came across a woman with a child about the size of the little girl. “Ma’am, I am so sorry to bother you. I was wondering if you could help me, I need to buy a gift for a child about the size of your daughter. I lost my paper with the sizes on them.”

 

“Sure, sugar.” The older woman smiled. “This is my granddaughter, she wears anything on this rack marked in a small.”

 

“Thank you,” Tony winked at the young girl. Picking out a warm shirt, warm pants, socks and a jacket, Tony made his way toward the check out. Standing in line, the worried agent’s eyes landed on a display of lip balm and a plastic necklace. Adding them to his purchases, Tony moved up in the line to check out.

 

The abandoned complex was dimly lit, Tony eased his way into the building. “Princess? I’m sorry to bother you, but I brought you some warmer clothes and a coat. I don’t want you to get sick. I’m going to put them on the table.” Making his way back towards the main door, he listened as he heard little feet coming down the hallway. “I almost forgot, I got you a lip gloss and a necklace; something every princess needs.”

 

Peeking around the corner, Princess watched Tony with a great deal of fascination. She didn’t even seem to mind when he pulled out a chair and sat down. “Princess, I know you have been through a lot of rough stuff. I bet that you have never had a grown up treat you right. It’s kind of hard to trust someone after you’ve been through everything you’ve been through. My parents weren’t the best, I know what it feels like to be hurt by the people that you think should be taking care of you. That man, with the short gray hair, with the blue eyes and no glasses. Well, he is the first person that I ever really trusted. Princess, sometimes you have to take a chance, on someone. I hope, that I can be that person for you. I am never going hurt you, I just want to help you.”

 

There was no noise, Tony wasn’t even sure if the little one was listening from the hallway. His heart was racing and breaking at the same time. “Oh Princess,” Tony’s voice cracked as a tear fell. “Please, little one, I just need to save you. Let me be the prince that comes to rescue the princess.” Met with silence, Tony once again felt his heart shatter, there was just something about this little one. “Please.”

 

A sound from the hallway made his heart jump to his throat, it wasn’t long until the little girl appeared in the doorway with her book, stuffed animal and blanket in her arms. “Lilly.”

 

“Hello, Lilly.” Tony put his arms out, taking a chance that he had reached this precious child’s soul. A sob came from both agent and child as she launched herself into his arms. “I’ve got you, sweetie. I’ve got you. What do you say we go someplace warmer than this?”

 

“Ok,” Lilly’s voice was muffled, her head buried in Tony’s neck. Tony could feel this precious little one’s ribs as he held her close, feel the bones in her back as he rubbed it. Bruises and filth covered her head to toe, but in his eyes she was beautiful.

 

TBC………


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story’s set up that Abby has left just like on the show, but Tony stayed.

Lily fell asleep in the car, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts. He needed a plan of action, but one that wouldn’t frighten this precious child to the point of not trusting him again. A few texts with Gibbs had him heading towards the nearest children’s hospital, they would be fully equipped to handle any of her injuries or ailments.

“Grace,” Tony smiled as he was met in the parking lot by a familiar face. “Gibbs called you?”

“He did,” peeking into the backseat, Grace felt her heart melt. “She’s so tiny and beautiful, Tony. He said she was fending for herself in an abandoned office building.”

“Kids can be very resourceful, when we have to be,” Tony shrugged. “She’s a fighter, I think she’s been in and out of the system. Some of the personal items she has, she wouldn’t have found in that building or from her biological parent.”

“It’s not unheard of, they force reunifications before the parent is ready,” Grace sighed. “Foster homes are in great need, if they can successfully reunite, it opens a space in the system for another child. That doesn’t mean the child, or their biological parents are prepared to be reunited. The bad practices that were responsible for taking the child away, are not going to vanish over night.”

“I know,” Tony sighed. “She has a story to tell; I am almost scared to know what it is, Grace. Her eyes are so filled with pain and fear. I am so honored she trusts me to eat and come with me. I have been this child,” Tony sighed. “Just in a different way, but I want to be the one that shows her this world has some great people in it, ones that will love her and protect her.”

“I think you will do wonderfully,” Grace looked towards the doors of the emergency room, hoping to find at the very least Gibbs waiting. Rewarded by the sight of his truck pulling up, she flagged him down. “She fell asleep, Popeye. She’s just as precious as you said she was. We need to get her past the ER general waiting area, that’s too traumatic for her.”

“I’m here,” Darcy walked up. “I already have it arranged. Carry her inside, let’s get this over with. We’ll make it as easy on her as we possibly can, Tony.”

Tony paced the waiting area, his heart shattering a million times over. How did they not find this precious child two days prior? How was the evidence even missed that a child was involved? Not only did he miss it, but four additional agents did too.

“Torres and Bishop cleared that area,” Gibbs said softly from being his senior agent. “It wasn’t your fault. You were searching the grounds around the property, Tony.”

“When we agreed to bring Torres onto our team,” Tony sighed. “It was to give you a break from all the physical demand while you healed, it wasn’t to have another smart mouth, barely functioning agent to train. Bishop, she’s getting too big for her holster. She’s missing a lot of things lately. Maybe we need to strap on a feed sack and see if she can food associate her way through actually doing her damn job.”  
“When we get her back to my place, we’ll talk about team structure after she is asleep.” Gibbs sighed. “It needs work.”

“Lilly will be going with Agent DiNozzo,” Darcy comment. “He’s been a licensed foster parent since you took your Mexican sabbatical.”

No matter what he thought, life didn’t stop when Gibbs made the move to go to Mexico. Tony had stepped up to be more than just his dumping ground, he had embraced and respected every aspect of the job that Gibbs had handed him and ran with it. His heart constricted as he realized the depth of what Tony had accomplished while he was gone and the things that were put back in Jethro’s shadow when he returned. He wanted to talk to Tony, to swallow his pride and apologize, but Darcy’s voice stopped him.

“There is no sign of sexual assault, but she is malnourished, slightly dehydrated, and she has burns and bruises.” Darcy sighed as she rubbed her temples. “This child has been subjected to more pain and agony than most adults could tolerate, Tony. Are you sure you want to take this on?”

“Positive,” Tony nodded. “She needs me; I understand her.” Turning to his side, Tony lifted his shirt to reveal a scar. “Everyone thinks that I got this in the line of duty. My mother was so high one night that she thought I was an intruder and she stabbed me with a letter opener. That was the fifth time Children’s Services had been called and the fifth time they were paid to look in the other direction.”

“I thought your mother was ill when she died,” Tim’s voice said soft from behind Tony. “I have often wondered if any of those scars were done by your father.”

“Mentally ill, Tim.” Tony sighed. “My scars - not as many as you are probably thinking, but that was before he got help. He still drinks, but he’s not the man that I grew up knowing as my father.”

“Realizing that your actions are the reason you are spending your life alone,” Senior took three steps around the corner to be in view. “That will change you, it’s what changed me.” Placing a hand on Tony’s arm Senior gave his son a look that should have melted a lifetime of pain away. “My beautiful wife, Tony’s mother, was mentally ill and the way she dealt with her demons was drugs and alcohol. When she had her highs, things were great, but her lows, they almost destroyed all three of us. We loved her, she was our beautiful angel, but she had big, big demons. It took me a while, but I realized that I need to be a father, even all these years later. Now, maybe… this is my chance to show, my son, I am serious. Whatever you need to do for this child, I am here.”

“We need some answers from the doctors,” Tony sighed. “Timelines for how things are going to transpire. We need answers before we can even start to plan. Once we have those, we need clothes and food first. I want her to pick out things too, she needs to be part of the decision making.”

“Looks like he has it figured out,” Gibbs turned to Grace. “Didn’t mean to bring you out here for nothing, Doc.”

“You didn’t,” Grace hugged Tony. “We’re friends, Tony is a very good friend of mine. You look confused, Popeye. He’s been part of many of my therapy ideas over the last few months. He loves every part of the music program we have going. I had a patient that needed some one on one basketball therapy, I asked Tony to teach me the basics and he did better that that, he invited him to play some one on one. I provided the cold water and snacks after, he found someone he identified with and started talking. That is why, when you called me, I jumped at the chance to help.”

“You’re going to be a great female influence on her,” Tony watched as Grace’s eyes danced with joy. “You are totally on the hook, Grace. Is it wrong that I am thanking God for small favors that Abby is gone?”

“It’s not,” Grace shook her heard. “I understand what you mean; it’s okay to have those feelings. What have I told you before?”

“I do not need anyone’s permission to be human,” Tony smiled at his friend. “Thank you, since my father is here and he enjoys the company of a beautiful lady, I think he owes you a nice dinner. Dad, why don’t you take this lovely lady out for something to eat. Take Jack and Tim with you too.”

“How did you even know I was here?” Jack came out of the shadows. “Never mind, you’re an agent. You are trained to survey the scene.”

“Rule 35, always watch the watchers,” Tony sighed. He was starting to grow nervous, he wanted to make sure Lily was ok. Fearing this series of events traumatized her, he felt uneasy about their reunion.

“Junior,” Anthony watched the emotions play over his son’s face. “Give her this, would you?” Handing over a pink bracelet, Senior felt the gratitude and love in the squeeze his son gave his hand. “Every little girl needs to sparkle.”

“Tony,” Darcy called as she pushed the wheelchair with Lily towards him. “She’s been looking for you.” Darcy smiled as Tony kneeled beside the chair and placed the bracelet on the child’s wrist.

“This is from that man over there,” Tony winked. “He’s my dad, but he has a way with the ladies. When he sees a pretty lady, he can’t help himself. I have a feeling, this is the first of many presents you will see from him. He’s a real lady’s man.”

Giggling, Lily touched the bracelet gently before launching herself into Tony’s arms sending them both falling to the floor with a thud which turned into peels of giggles from both the agent and his new charge. 

“You are one strong kid,” Tony sighed. “I think we may have to get you on a wrestling team. First of all, we need to get some meat on your bones. You’re going to need some muscles to take down that guy over there with the blue eyes. Now, he’s my boss and a very good friend. Just like my father, he’s got moves. You are going to want him on your side. Do you want to meet everyone?”

Lily looked over the group, she wasn’t too sure about them. She watched as Tony made his way to sit in the wheelchair she had vacated. Relief visibly flooded over the precious child as he put his arms out for her. “Darcy, we could use a ride around the room. Now, stop me if you want to get a better look at anyone. I promise I will tell you all about them and their names again. That’s my dad, Anthony. Blue eyes over there, his name is LeRoy Jethro Gibbs, we call him Gibbs. Can you believe that name? Does he even look like a Leroy?”

Lily shook her head and giggled. Leaning her lips to Tony’s ear, she whispered something so soft that nobody could hear it.

“That is Grace,” Tony watched as Lily’s fascination grew. “YOU are right, those are the prettiest fingernails in all of D.C. and Virginia. I happen to know, she loves to polish nails. Get this! This guy we know, she painted watermelons on his toes! Oh boy was he surprised!”

Pointing to her own hair, Lily sighed as she looked at Grace. “Well, there are some big tangles in there, sweet girl. I bet we might be able to get some of them out if we wash it and use a good conditioner and a detangle product. I know just the stuff, too. Would you like that?” Grace stooped down, keeping her voice soft and even.

“You can trust her,” Tony took Lily’s small, bruised hand in his own. “All of the people here, you can trust. They will help you and protect you always. Do you understand?”

“Safe?” Lily whispered a little louder than her prior secrets.

“I will help keep you safe,” Gibbs promised as he kneeled beside the wheelchair. “It’s only going to get better from here, Lily. You don’t have to go back to living in that abandoned building again. Tony will make sure you always have a bed to sleep in and food to eat.”

Reaching into the pocket of her bathrobe, she pulled out a very tattered copy of Charlotte’s Web. Handing it to Gibbs, she leaned into Tony and waited to see if the older man with the sparkly blue eyes someone was she could count on.

“Oh! Story time!” Grace gasped. “I’m going to go get snacks, don’t start without me. Tony, find us a nice place to settle in. I’m going to need extra hands, Tim and Jack, come with me.”

“I hope he does all the voices,” Tony snickered as he whispered to Lily. “This is going to be the best story time ever! We just have to find a nice place to listen.”

“Her room is ready,” Darcy pointed to a large room to the left. “I’ll talk to the doctors and nurses, see if we can’t bend some rules, she’s only here for one night.”

“You know, I think it’s okay to talk louder if you want to. You have such a pretty voice, I think everyone wants to hear it.” Tony watched as Lily thought carefully about what he was proposing. “When you are ready, I will listen. I promise to always listen, Lily. I am never going to hurt you, princess. None of these people, will ever hurt you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story’s set up that Abby has left just like on the show, but Tony stayed.


End file.
